


有天晚上我去冰箱倒果汁时看到客厅里有只蜘蛛侠

by sevenie



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 但是我不想在凌晨喝咖啡，没到30岁我的心脏已经不如在大学时能承受刺激了。我决定去倒一杯100%西柚汁提神。我拿着马克杯进了厨房，打开冰箱，倒好果汁，关上冰箱门。然后我发现我的客厅里有一只蜘蛛侠………………？
Kudos: 3





	有天晚上我去冰箱倒果汁时看到客厅里有只蜘蛛侠

**Author's Note:**

> 【剧透spider-man far from home警告】  
> Peter Parker反穿（？）到平行宇宙平行时间线剧情。  
> 文中“我” 为OMC (original male character)。  
> 一切为剧情服务，角色的价值观并不是作者的价值观。  
> 奇怪的文体试探。

-1-

一个问题。  
  
如何才能激发人内心隐藏的愤怒来暗示他们选择特定的立场？  
  
我需要用上次写呼吁人们重视环境保护问题的那种排比吗？  
  
不，不行，绝对不行，这太过于明显了，我最亲爱的读者们在这类新闻上并没有那么幼稚。主编也会骂死我。  
  
或许一个恰到好处一晃而过的疑问句会更巧妙？  
  
即使是专业人员也会时不时丧失灵感。  
  
我又要熬夜了。  
  
但是我不想在凌晨喝咖啡，没到30岁我的心脏已经不如在大学时能承受刺激了。我决定去倒一杯100%西柚汁提神。我拿着马克杯进了厨房，打开冰箱，倒好果汁，关上冰箱门。  
  
然后我发现我的客厅里有一只蜘蛛  
  
侠………………？  
  
  
不。穿着蜘蛛侠衣服的人。他不可能是蜘蛛侠。  
  
蜘蛛侠已经是过去式了。  
  
这大概是一种死亡幽默程度的伪装。  
  
我小心翼翼地蹲下，拿出了藏在柜子最下格里的小型手枪。  
  
我只是一个写商业板块的新晋菜鸟，但是为了博人眼球我喜欢把阴谋论（zf阴谋和企业阴谋）扯入其中……当你为了职业发展代表报社发表一些尖锐言论后就需要考虑可能造成的后果。被愤怒的当事人私闯民宅暗杀就是后果之一。可我一直以为这只是悬疑电视剧的情节。没想到会发生在我身上，而且还到了私闯民宅的地步。在纽约的这个街区治安这么可怕吗？  
  
如果明天还活着我就搬家，我心想。  
  
“蜘蛛侠”像是真的有传说中的蜘蛛感应一样，大呼小叫地叫嚷着些我听不懂的话。他居然还有运作完好的蛛丝发射器，蛛丝一下就黏掉了我手中的枪。  
  
我应该听取女同事的建议常年在口袋里放一个小型辣椒水瓶睡觉都不离身的。不过辣椒水对“蜘蛛侠”的面部防护设置有效果吗？这个也太逼真了，他连眨眼睛都可以被动作捕捉。  
  
这是我恐慌发作前的想法。  
  
  
“这个传送系统真的是非常不靠谱耶，啊，Sir，请你相信我，我来自另一个平行宇宙的蜘蛛侠额不知道你的这个时间线有没有蜘蛛侠。额，有点讽刺的是我也曾经被那个说自己来自平行宇宙的人骗过，他居然想要在现实世界演超级英雄制造混乱还因为我阻碍了他的计划要杀死我和我所有的朋友，我好不容易阻止了他没想到他还把剪辑过的误导录音给媒体现在所有的人都知道我的真实身份我的家人和朋友都处在危险中，我被一个坏蛋用维度枪击中掉到了这个时空，我需要你的帮助啊啊啊先生？！请平躺，对不起我不是故意要私闯民宅的只是我猜测你公寓的四维坐标和我时空公寓的四维坐标有很高的重合性然后我在抢夺那个枪的过程中不小心掉进了时空漩涡我向你保证我没有丝毫威胁的你需要急救你的急救箱放在……“

……这个熟悉的嘴炮是怎么回事？

而且他真的好能讲也好烦啊。原来作为旁观者亲身感受起来是这样啊。  
  
  
-2-

我单纯生理非条件反射、浑身发抖地坐在沙发上，手中的西柚汁换成了一杯热茶。你可以说我胆小，但这是不公平的。我可是以为我差点就要被杀了。

“蜘蛛侠”现在变成了一个乖崽，坐在了我的对面。

我现在才发现他比我想象得要年轻。近距离下，那身紧身衣服和我现在看来觉得有点（其实是十分）可笑的面具根本遮不住什么特征。

然后这个孩子交代了事情的部分经过。他来自一个平行世界。  
  
  
（页数缺失）  
  
  
  
-3-

Half an hour to cheer him up.

难道每个高中生穿上一身制服有了一些高科技的小玩意儿就可以去当超级英雄拯救世界吗。

……重点是，在这种处境下他真的认为自己还有可能当个普普通通的高中生吗？  
  
能力越大，责任越大。  
  
这个平行世界（字迹模糊，换页）  
  
  
（页数缺失）  
  
  
  
-4-

教了这个小蜘蛛怎么反驳媒体。  
  
最佳方法是改名换姓后人间蒸发，如果你能完美地隐藏身份，曝光度越低就越安全，反之，曝光度闹得越高越安全，只要想办法让人们相信你和他们站在一起，用学生作为切入点会比较容易。如果你还在乎‘蜘蛛侠’的名声和清白，那就在消失前留下一些媒体被操纵的暗示。  
  
不过这些只在60%的情况和案例下起了效果。这可不是你在高中做的化学实验。就算是化学实验也不是每次结果都一样的。具体情况要看舆论导向和你们世界的性质。  
  
  
  
-5-

被传授了反驳咄咄逼人媒体方法的蜘蛛侠现在看上去终于放松了一点，全然不顾我最后的警告。我搜索了一下曾经超级英雄还很普遍时关于平行宇宙的新闻，想要找找有什么传送的途径，然后我发现他可能是被一个定时定点的设施传送了。  
  
所以他根本没被困住吧。  
  
  
……  
  
  
飞机会按时起飞，火车会准时出发。  
  
这孩子当蜘蛛侠真的没问题吗？  
  
他甚至有功夫开始乱翻我的书架。“诶诶诶我也喜欢这个系列！no way你居然有这版有声书的全套收藏！” 一向注重隐私的我并没有在书架上放什么特别私人的物品，于是随他去了。  
  
他看到了我高中时代的照片。“你会打篮球？”他很感兴趣。  
  
“我最好的朋友每天放学都会拉着我练一下。”  
  
“哇哦，我最好的朋友好像只会拉我造死星hhh我们太geek了。”  
  
然后他看到了飘出来的一张我都忘记放在书里的新闻照片。  
  
“啊，这是我高中在校报工作时拍摄的，2002的那场大火，我们这个世界蜘蛛侠还存在的时光，轰动一时的大新闻。当时还得到了提名呢。”我解释道。  
  
入行后我也曾负责过摄影，只是最后报社发现我更适合写文章。  
  
“这……你……”他看上去惊呆了，“蜘蛛侠的照片……只有……”  
  
  
传送已经开始了。  
  
  
  
-6-  
我看着年轻的蜘蛛侠被光圈吞没。看着这个本该在学校好好念书，闲暇时间和好基友打打单机游戏，再和自己喜欢的女孩好好谈一场恋爱的小孩，就这样回到了那个残酷的世界。那个平行宇宙，那个时间线，就像任何一个世界一样充满了欺骗与阴谋。他实在是太年轻了，也从没经历过那些我已经烂熟于心的剧情，却依然走上了这条路。这让我感到震惊。  
  
背负着对于他的年龄、对于任何个人来说过大的责任和不符实际的期望，甚至对现实社会缺乏认识。即便经历了那样近乎创伤的背叛，却依然对人性抱有那些不切实际的幻想。就是这样一个羽翼未开的年轻人，要回到扭曲事实如同利刀般针锋相对不问真相只管爆料和利益的媒体面前，回到只愿相信自己却不知自己不过是是媒体肆意挑拨棋子的人们的质问面前。  
  
我打开了之前写到一半的草稿，尝试让思路重新回到苹果抗令FBI的后续上。  
  
上周写了关于法院判决苹果制造密匙打开疑犯手机，那么下一步是否就会得寸进尺侵犯民众隐私的阴谋论。“苹果是当今硅谷唯一真正在乎你隐私的企业。”我在末尾这么写道。用笔把FBI相关人员批得体无完肤让我觉得有点魔幻。在……很多很多年前，我还以当时的职业身份和这个FBI探员交涉过。他在那个体制下算是个好人，真的关心着受害人的家属想要把世界变成心中理想的样子（虽然在我看来这理想的样子根本不可能运用于现实就是了）。  
  
很多时候人们根本不在乎真相 ——如果真相很无聊的话，如果真相和他们的推测不符的话。很多时候一个人的喜怒哀乐甚至整个前途和人生都不过是另一群人茶余饭后的谈资。媒体为这些谈资服务，商业利益而已。身处其中这么多年了，和我一起入行的同事们当年也都是刚大学毕业的毛头小伙黄毛丫头，以为凭一己之力就可以造成媒体业界的大改变，以为整个世界深陷混沌无辜民众被蒙在鼓里，而他们可以做那个拯救者；现在都已接受了现实或转行或被变成了不同程度的老油条。  
  
而我？不好意思，我这里并没什么戏剧。我从一开始就从没相信过。我单纯只是在大学里做够生物化学实验了，写新闻报道至少不用担心出什么安全事故。  
  
  
这周我要质疑苹果公司强调隐私“是否只是一场商业噱头的表演？！” 再简略描写一下疑犯的罪大恶极和那些因为连环杀手无法破译的手机里信息本可以挽救的受害者。  
  
媒体的立场？媒体并不在乎那些罪犯犯下的罪行和他们对社会的危险性，媒体更不在乎隐私保护或者如果被打破今后zf介入云端数据的可能性威胁。新闻是橡皮泥，而我是捏橡皮泥的人之一。  
  
每个时间线的平行宇宙都有着不同的可能性，但社会在本质上不会有什么区别，因为社会就是由一群没有什么本质区别的人类组成的。  
  
年轻的Peter Parker，他是这么的天真和善良。喜欢着一个好女孩，而她也真诚地喜欢着他，最好的朋友待他形同手足，担忧他的安全。他们分享着他（曾经）秘密的身份，一起出谋划策，并没有信任搬弄是非的媒体胜过于他，也没有因为他的什么莫名其妙的该死致命失误而死掉。  
  
他现在就像光。过了一些年可能会慢慢暗淡下来，也可能会更加闪耀。我希望是后者。  
  
因为我是前者。  
  
  
  
7\.   
我在工作时使用的都是笔名。  
  
我有很多笔名。  
  
我高中的时候最喜欢的学科是生物，有一次做实验的时候我被一只变异蜘蛛咬了一口。那是我人生的转折点。  
  
我从高中开始就深爱着的女孩叫MJ，因为我的夜间职业她曾多次被绑架。最后一次我没能赶上。  
  
我最好的朋友曾因误解我杀死了他的父亲成了我的死敌，而他在生命的最后一刻保护了我。他在我的怀里死去，我看着他死去。  
  
我因为一次情绪失控而忽略了一个抢劫犯，他造成了我叔叔本的死亡。  
  
从来都没想到做超级英雄会付出这么多，这么多的代价。  
  
那件差点脱不下来的毒液战衣不是改变我的本质原因。是我自己，我的灵魂已经被染黑。一个人怎么能在甚至都无法拯救自己的情况下去拯救其他人呢？当那个穿着紧身制服的人对社会失去了信任，他最好还是改行当个普通人吧。  
  
  
  
我曾经是Peter Parker。现在不是了。再也不会是了。  
  
但那个孩子是。我祝愿他度过难关，祝愿那个世界的媒体最终能把舆论引导到另一立场，祝愿他在看清社会的黑暗面后依然能够保持自我，祝愿他成长，祝愿他幸福。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】  
> 假反穿，真crossover。  
> “我”是某一种可能下的托比版黑蜘蛛。


End file.
